Alphabet Soup
by ShadowPalace
Summary: 26 moments, one for every letter of the alphabet, that Percy and Annabeth share - in alphabetical order. Percabeth!


**Hi! I just wanted to mention one thing before I began. Although this goes in the order of the alphabet, the stories themselves are not in chronological order. While H may take place when they are 30, Y could take place when they are 16 (this isn't actually true, this is just an example). Please keep that in mind while reading!**

**Oh, this is rated T for a reason. There is some sexual references in it, although they are subtle for the most part. **

**Disclaimer: We all know that I don't own PJO, right? **

**Please enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

A: Apologies

Their first fight as a couple was like almost every couple's first fight – huge. It ended with Annabeth cursing in Greek and stomping out of Percy's apartment faster than one can say: "_di immortals!"_ And after a weekend full of sitting in his room and sulking, Percy didn't care about his dignity enough anymore (and also gained enough courage), and finally IMed Annabeth to apologize. Which she accepted without hesitation, but made sure _not_ to inform him that she herself was about to IM _him_ and apologize.

B: Bathtubs

On the first night of living together in their own apartment, both of them began a dispute over who got to use the brand new bathtub first. After a half hour wasting time arguing, they decided to take a bath together. After all, it would be more fun that way.

C: Christmas Shopping

Neither of them had a particular fondness for Christmas shopping, but both enjoyed the way New York felt during the holiday season. Nonetheless, they always had to get gifts for all their friends – despite neither of them we all that great at it. They always were clueless about to get what half of their friends (Nico was still furious at the two of them for getting him a 'ticket for a free diner with Percy and Annabeth'), but they still had fun, because it was one of those few days they got all to themselves.

D: Dinner Dates

Dinner dates were the only type of dates they ever had for the first few months of their relationship. Between their busy schedules and massive amounts of homework, dinner at the local diner on every other Friday were all the time they could afford to spend together. However, they _preferred _it this way. It was more _them_ to share a quick meal before running off in separate ways, then to go see a movie or have a carriage ride through the park late in the evening.

E: Eros' Arrows

Whenever people told the two of them that they seemed so madly in love, they joked that they had been shot with Eros' arrows. Just how little those mortals knew?

F: Funnel Cake

After going on a few too many rides at an amusement park, Percy thought it would be a good idea try to eat Funnel Cake to settle his stomach (despite Annabeth's reasoning that water would probably be a better choice). Percy's decision didn't turn out well for him at all; he had to run to the Men's room shortly after two bites. However, it _did _for Annabeth because now she not only had something to remind him about forever, but she had an almost full plate of funnel cake all to herself.

G: Greece

For spring vacation from college, the two took a cruise to Greece, all by themselves. While the planning of the trip made it sound like the most amazing trip ever, they ended up getting into a few disagreements when Annabeth wanted to check out the Acropolis for the fourth time while Percy wanted to just sit on the beach. In the end, they did always managed to find _something_ to do.

H: Halloween

One of Percy's best friends from school was holding a Halloween party at his house, and Percy was expected to be one of the three co-hosts. This meant that he _had_ to go, which indirectly meant that Annabeth had to go as well (seeing as she was his girlfriend and all). They decided that they would plan so that their costumes coordinated with each other's. In the end, they decided to be Eric and Ariel (it took a lot of convincing and flirting from Percy's end to finally get Annabeth to agree), because of what Percy called 'irony'. Annabeth had a difficult time walking around in the tail, but it ended up that she didn't have to wear it for all _that _long.

I: Ice Cream Party

They had one of those a few times each summer at Camp Half-Blood, although Percy and Annabeth missed the one that took place on the first night of camp due to a lengthy non verbal interaction the two of them were sharing.

J: Jokes

One night, they were just hanging out and they decided to tell jokes to each other. Percy made a point to refrain from telling any 'dumb blonde' jokes, because even though they both knew that the saying clearly didn't apply to Annabeth, he still didn't want to offend her. After he ran out of jokes (as it happened, most of the ones he knew were 'dumb blonde' ones), he began to try to create some of his own. This particular endeavor wasn't very successful, seeing as Annabeth didn't find his brand new ones all that funny. To redeem himself, he promised he would work on improving them.

K: Kite Flying

The first time Annabeth ever flew a kite, was when she accompanied Percy and his little stepsister kite flying. Annabeth shortly learned that kite flying wasn't her forte, when hers was lying tangled on the grass while Percy and his little sister's were soaring through the air. While she was lying on the grass attempting to untangle the strings, she noticed that she now had a front row view of Percy in short sleeves and shorts (she also could tell that he had to have been working out, by the way his muscles looked when they were flexed and all).

L: Lip-Gloss

Halfway through one of their make out sessions, Percy realized that Annabeth was wearing lip-gloss - raspberry flavored lip-gloss. When he asked her about it afterwards, she looked embarrassed until he said, "Because I like it. Can you please wear it next time as well?" "But that will be tomorrow." "Exactly." He replied, grinning.

M: Mamma Mia

For Annabeth's 17th birthday, Percy took her to see a performance of Mamma Mia. When she asked him at the end what he liked best about it, he lied and said that it was when they sang "Under Attack" and all the men came out with flippers, but in all truth it was staring at her to see her reaction for each scene.

N: Napping

Ever since his dip in the Styx, Percy had enjoyed taking naps beside Annabeth while she read. She always acted like she didn't care so much about this part of day, but it was actually one of her favorite parts. She not only had his company, but also had silence so she could think and work. She didn't want to tell him though, because she was worried that he'd be offended to find out that one of her favorite parts of the day took place when he was asleep.

O: Olympus Trips

Percy often tagged along when Annabeth went to check on progress on the re-construction of Olympus. He always ended up getting bored and ended up asking her every other minute if they could go back home, but he still continued to go with her every time because in the scheme of things, it was better to be bored and be with her than to be having fun without her. When he told her this, she smiled, kissed him on the lips, and said, "You're pathetic; you know that? But I love you for it." "Thanks."

P: Physics Test

For once, Percy actually managed to do well on one particular physics test, with Annabeth's help of course; and her new study method just for him. Every time he got an answer right, he got a kiss. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he found the ability to get every single question correct.

Q: Quiz Bowl

Annabeth participated in a large quiz bowl between her school and a few others, and Percy was sitting on the sidelines, cheering her along most of the time – until he fell asleep when they began to ask Calculus questions that were way beyond what he could understand. Afterwards, she _began _to give him a lecture about how it was unfair that he fell asleep during her competition but she managed to stay awake during all of his sports games, but she never actually got to finish that lecture once Percy's lips had reached hers.

R: Ring

He left the engagement ring at his office (he had it out to show a colleague of his), when he went to propose to her. He felt so stupid when he opened the black velvet box to find it completely empty. He expected Annabeth to be furious with him, but instead she said, "I wouldn't expect anything else from a Seaweed Brain. Oh, and I'll tell you my answer when I see that ring." She then got up, and walked out, leaving a dumbfounded Percy in her wake.

S: Maserati _Spyder_

It took Percy from the time he got a bank account of his own to the time he turned 35 (and this is with a lot of help from Paul) to finally have enough money to purchase his dream car, the Maserati Spyder. When he finally got it, he drove himself and Annabeth all the way to Camp Half-Blood and back, speeding throughout the entire drive because he _could_ (although, he did get two speeding tickets, and while Annabeth got furious, he was just too happy with his new car to care).

T: Tiles

Tiles were the topic of one of their largest fights, ever. Annabeth was working on the architecture for their new house, and she had moved onto the bathroom. She wanted to put black and white tiles, while Percy wanted to put a sea foam green and an aqua blue. It was the first time Percy ever had to sleep on the couch when Annabeth _wasn't _pregnant. In the end, they agreed upon a compromise, it would be alternating between white and blue. As it turned out, the bathroom became the most beautiful room in the entire house.

U: Underwater

The place where they shared their secret kisses at Camp Half-blood. Campers (especially Nico and Clarisse) were always trying to interrupt them when they were having time by themselves, thinking that it would be funny to prank them when they were… distracted. So they ended up always kissing underwater. It was safe down there, since no other camper was son of Poseidon and could get to where they were (although, once Poseidon himself caught them kissing, which wasn't the best experience of their lives).

V: Vinegar

One evening, Percy spilled vinegar on his shirt while trying to help Annabeth cook, so he was forced to take off his shirt (because of the strong smell radiating off of it), but since he was at her dorm and didn't have a second shirt with him, he was forced to remain topless. Not that Annabeth minded it in the slightest. She actually preferred not having to try to stare at his six-pack _through_ his shirt.

W: Wednesday

That was the day of the week where they always planned to have IM's with each other at eight o'clock sharp. However, Percy always managed to be 'late' for them. His punctuality was not something he should be proud of.

X: Xanadu

Xanadu was one the first movie the couple ever watched at Percy's house (it was the only movie that the Jackson's currently had from Netflix). Even though it wasn't their type of movie, they still enjoyed it – or so they told Sally, because honestly, it was just background music for them.

Y: Yale

It was the college that Annabeth had decided to go to, after having to make a tough decision between a few Ivy League Schools. It meant that Percy had to make the commute from New York to see her, but it was always worth it.

Z: Zero

Is the number of these left after this very last one. It is also the amount of times that Percy and Annabeth dated other people after they got together. It is the number of seconds they felt lonely once they had each other. It's the number of times that they fully paid attention to an entire movie, ever since they found each other.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
